Revenge
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: Re written where Lewis and Rufus team up what happens this was just a crazy idea hope you like chapter is a bit short I'll try and update
1. Chapter 1

Lewis stood there gun to his left temple would he really.. Olivia thought, her thoughts were interrupted by Amaro and Rollins. Nick handcuffed Lewis Amanda untied Amelia before running to Olivia's side. "Liv it's OK we got'im" Amanda said but Olivia didn't say anything she just stared at Lewis who was being dragged away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world the sibunas were welcoming Nina back. She locked eyes with Eddie before collapsing on the floor. She sat up screaming "Nins it's OK" Fabian assured "where is she?" Nina asked. Everyone stared confused "where's who?" KT asked "Olivia where is she?" Nina asked tears in her eyes "who's Olivia?" Fabian asked "she saved me" Nina said "wow someone's lost it" Amber said. Mara was watching the news typical and there was a reporter talking about a case everyone groaned but watched anyway. "Earlier today Sargent Olivia Benson was abducted after making a false statement to the press" said a woman Eddie and Fabian stared at each other maybe Nina wasn't as crazy as she thought. If only they knew the full story.

"I'm out I'm on my way to England" he said hanging up the phone, Lewis was a bit of an escape artist. As for Rufus he was just a complete hard core psycho he wanted revenge on Nina and Lewis wanted revenge on Olivia so they had a plan that was just crazy enough to work.

"Liv are you sure you're OK?" Nick asked "yeah I just need to sleep" Olivia answered he nodded "you sure you don't need us to stay?" Finn asked but Olivia had them convinced that she was OK. When they left Nick got a phone call "he's out" Murphy said "what'd you mean?" Nick asked "Lewis escaped" he sighed. Murphy ran he phone Lewis's old cell mate dead and written in his blood was "guess who's back?" they knew Olivia was in danger so they knew they'd need to transfer her. So when the perfect opportunity opened up in England they took it that way Olivia would be safe. Well that's just what they thought but they didn't know they were planting Olivia directly into Lewis's unforgiving hands.

Still how would they've known that ? Olivia's bags were packed and she was sent on a private jet to the UK and you'd never guess where she ended up staying? Anubis house obviously!


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was long but it was all finally over. Olivia got a taxi to Anubis house where she was supposed to protect a girl named Nina Martin. She walked in the door to the old house. "Hallo come in, come in" Victor said but Olivia could tell it was an act. "You'll be staying right through here" he said and Olivia nodded she was guided to a door when she opened it there was a stairs leading up to a dark room.

The sibunas were hard at work they were in the middle of a big test. Nina kept hearing Rufus's voice in her head laughing mocking her. The test was interrupted by a knock on the door "everyone pens down" the teacher said and Olivia walked in "this is the school's education inspector, she'll be staying at Anubis house for a short period of time" the teacher introduced. Olivia sat at the back of the class there were whispers of questions and confused looks but it soon died down. Sibuna had no idea it was Olivia they had no clue as to what she looked like.

The sibunas were going to spy on Olivia they weren't sure if she was on team evil they didn't even know her name. Olivia's phone flashed on an incoming call appeared from an unknown number. "Why'd you keep doing this you got what you wanted" Olivia said tears in her eyes Nina stared at Fabian she didn't hear who was on the other slide of the phone but in a way that was a good thing. "Olivia you're so pathetic I like that and I'm gonna come over there and-" Olivia hung up the phone. There was a loud gunshot everyone jumped Nina and the gang ran down the stairs and soon after was Olivia with her gun. Lewis had come for her just like he said.

Rufus had Nina and he got away but no one noticed they were too busy focusing on the show down between Olivia and Lewis. "Drop the gun" Olivia said but Lewis ignored her instruction "drop the gun" she repeated more frustrated. Lewis grabbed Amber "think again Olivia" he said finger on the trigger. She dropped her gun "call the police" Mara wailed "she is the police" KT answered. "Come'ere" Lewis said and Olivia stepped forward. He let Amber go and searched Olivia for weapons "well it's been a pleasure but I think I'll have mine to go" he said grabbing Olivia by the hair. She didn't struggle she just fallowed became she knew she needed him away from children.

She was taken to a wearhouse and Nina was there too. "Let's have some fun" Lewis smiled Olivia shut her eyes tightly "now it's your choice Benson I can have some fun with her or some fun with you" he smiled "don't hurt her" Olivia pleaded "I guess I'll have some fun with you then" he laughed and there was nothing she could do she was tied up with her own handcuffs. "Just keep her quiet" Rufus said throwing over a role of masking tape "no I wanna hear her screams of pain" Lewis said throwing the tape back.. Rufus started to say an incantation to open the portal to hell while Lewis tortured Olivia. Nina was crying hysterically and Olivia tried to hide her pain for Nina's sake. "Lewis I'm sorry but you don't have to do this there's a young girl here who doesn't understand" Olivia explained. "No I do you ruined me and now I'm gonna ruin you" he said Nina shut her eyes and heard a scream.

The doors of the wearhouse burst open and Eddie walked in. "Rufus stop!" he yelled as a hole in the floor opened up "it's too late" Rufus laughed. There was a loud bang then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up Nina was gone it was just her and Lewis. "Gimme your badge" he said, Olivia stared up at him "your badge Olivia" he said in a low tone. Olivia took her badge from her pocket Lewis snatched it from her hands. She realised that she wasn't tied up but she couldn't feel her legs.

Lewis was headed to a gun-store "NYPD!" Lewis said holding Olivia's badge "OK sir we just need your badge number" said a woman and Lewis gave her the badge number and she typed it into the computer. There was just one problem "so Olivia what're you looking for?" the woman asked in a suspicious tone. Lewis had to think fast "yeah um.. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she was kidnapped a few days ago and was brutally murdered I must've taken her badge instead of mine" he lied. The lady nodded and gave him some forms to be signed. He wasn't interested so he stole a gun instead and made his way back to the wearhouse. The woman knew for a fact that Olivia wasn't dead it was all in her files. She immediately called the NYPD who confirmed that she was alive so they called the Liverpool PD for back up.

Olivia could see a dark figure with a gun she knew all too well it was Lewis. "Come to finish me off?" she asked but he didn't answer. He put the gun to her head his finger on the trigger "say goodbye Olivia" he said Olivia shut her eyes "I said say goodbye" he said harshly and Olivia took a deep breath the wearhouse door opened and Rufus walked in "let's get out of here" he said "why?" Lewis asked "NYPD found you and they're commin after us" he said Lewis looked down at Olivia "looks like we have the perfect bargaining tool" he said turning to Olivia.

Everyone at Anubis house was safe Nina and Eddie had stopped Rufus but Olivia was still in trouble. They told Mr. Sweet but he told them they were being "silly" they were going in alone this time.


End file.
